


I want your midnights

by hollstein96



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: Karlie surprises Taylor





	I want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back again in posting fics ! this is my first kaylor fic hope you like it and comment or give kudos!

It was a lovely night. Taylor was relaxing after a long day of tour rehearsals, with only a week left until opening night. Taylor will be busy for months. She thought about how the past few months have been rough, as she has rarely seen Karlie. She couldn’t believe that she has seen Joe more than she seen Karlie. 

Karlie had just got off the plane when she received a message from Taylor that said “I miss you, have fun in Milan. Talk soon xoxo”. Karlie smiled, knowing her girl is keeping up with her. She replied “I miss you too daisy”. Karlie knew Taylor had been busy with the tour, so they haven’t seen each other since December. 

Taylor got out of the shower and saw Meredith on the floor but Olivia was nowhere to be seen. 

Taylor walked to her room and noticed that her windows were open .Weird she thought, she swore she closed it before her shower. As she walked to the windows , she felt a body behind her and suddenly two hands were around her waist. She could smell the familiar scent of roses and lavender.  
“Karlie” she said with a softer tone with a smile on her face. 

“Hey love” Karlie said I wanted to surprise you I miss you. Taylor felt butterflies in her stomach - they have been together for two years, but it still feels like the first time they met .

Taylor turned around and started to kiss Karlie softly...then the kiss deepened as Taylor starts to unbutton Karlie’s shirt...

It was now 3 am and they were laying in bed. The window was still open and the chill of the wind blew through the curtains. Karlie was holding Taylor as she slept peacefully. Karlie looked at her and thought she was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. 

Morning came quickly and Taylor woke up to find herself in bed alone. She thought the night with Karlie was all a dream, until she saw a note on her pillow that said: 

“I’ll find you wherever you are my love. We will get through this . We only have a few months left until we get to be together forever. I love you always my daisy. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my work I’m on wattpad now same name as here! I’ll be posting my story’s all from here to there if I have a new story I’ll post it on both.


End file.
